Opertion: Get Will
by Orlando8
Summary: Will loves another but is Elizabeth ready to give him up. Please R
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer I don't own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean Characters. So try and sue me.**

**Heather was a sweet young pirate, when one day she met Captain Jack Sparrow who was her first love. Until one day when he left her behind without saying goodbye.**

****

**Jack took her by the neck and set on the bed slowly. He let her sit and watch him strip his clothes. His nice round ass wiggled as he turned around. When he turned around, fully naked, walking towards Heather. As he came closer to her she laid down on the bed as he had told her to do. When he got on top of her naked body he said," Easy on the goods, luv."**

**When he put his goods in her and on her, she felt the best thing happen. His goods, were inside her wiggling, moving up and down, planting his seeds. She flinched once and he noticed.**

**Jack, "It's okay, luv. I'll be the guide. You make all the noise you want. **

**Heather, "Okay" and kissed him. She was nervous; for this was her first time she had sex. Heather, "Jack, uhhhh, your so, uhhhhhhhhhh, good, uhhhhhhhh. Of course in the next room, which was Will's, and he could hear everything. At one point Will could hear the very squeaky bed and he couldn't sleep so he went over to tell them to stop. He didn't knock, he just went in to see Jack at the bottom part of this girl and his goods at her mouth, but just not at her mouth in it and it was between her breasts. Jack's tongue was licking her hole.**

**Jack and Heather jumped at the sight of Will. Heather who felt embarrassed ran into the closet. Jack ran with her, but she closed the door on her face. Jack," Will, when was the last time I told you not to do anything stupid. Heather, Luv, come out we're not done." **

**Heather came out, still naked, "Jack, who's he and why is her here." Will looked at Heather and when he saw her he fell deeply in love. **

**Jack," Yes, why are you here Will."**

**Will," Because you were making noise........in.........here" looking at Heather. "I'm sorry we didn't meet, I'm Will and you are?"**

**"Heather", she said.**

**Will," Nice having sex with you.....I'm mean nice meeting you."**

**Jack looked at him again and said," Well I don't think Heather will mind if you stay, three is better than two." Heather said she didn't mind. So Will sat there watching.**

**When they stopped Heather walked over to Will, pulled his pants off, and sat on his lap. She said to him just to follow her. She started to kiss Will and the she spread her legs so he could put her goods in her, too. **

**He didn't know what to do so Heather took his manhood and just stuck it into her. She wiggled so it would go in a little further. She had Will's head in her breast while Jack got a lemon and some sugar. She put the juice from the lemon on her breasts and lower body and sugar over that. Then Jack and Will started to lick everything. They did all of this while Heather was still giving Will a lap dance.**

**Heather got up and walked over to the bed, Will and Jack followed her. Will went first. She started to kiss him, it started at the lips, went down to his neck, and all the way down to his manhood, where she stuck it into her mouth. Then Jack, who was next to her, put his cock up her ass and as Jack moved up and down humping her, Heather was screaming with pleasure from the pain. The next morning Jack and Will were gone and Heather found herself in a bedroom of a whorehouse.**

****

**Heather spent the next 3 years sailing the Caribbean. In 3 years a lot of things can happen like the love for something and someone can fade deeper into your heart where you don't remember it. She never knew Jack and Will, she was a whore, but she knew that she loves Will not Jack. So Heather wanted to go back and visit Will, not knowing about another.**

**Heather searched the Caribbean for the Black Pearl, but couldn't find it. One day, Heather was just sitting in a bar when Will came up and sat next to her. Heather didn't know it was her until Jack came up and started talking to him.**

**Jack," Aye, Will, what have you been up to."**

**Will," Well, a lot since we docked." Heather ran over to Jack and tapped him on the back. He turned around and Heather slapped him. **

**Jack of course remembers all the women he ever seduced and said," Heather, so nice to see you, luv. Why did you slap me?"**

**Heather," Well let me see, you took away my virginity and you left without saying goodbye. You son-of-a-bitch. Oh, good morning Will."**

**Now Heather is a whore, she'll sleep with any man. She does hand jobs, blow jobs, give head, lap dance, strip, and pole dance. She'll do any way doggie style, the normal way, whips and chains, whipped cream and all the toppings, handcuffs, threesomes, orgies, upside down, anything." I loved you when you made me who I am. That night I gave you my first hand job and head."**

**Later on she brought Will into the back where people would normally have sex. She sat him down on the bed and started kissing him when he pushed her away.**

**Will," Heather, I can't. I'm in love with someone else."**

**Heather," Who cares" and she goes back to kissing him. At one point she starts to get touchy feely and went to grab his goods. He goes to grab her breasts when he stops. "What's wrong", Heather says.**

"**Heather, I'm engaged", says Will a and he runs out.**


	2. Chapter

**Chapter 2**

**When Will run out, Heather Knew that she'd have to brake Will and whoever he loves up. Operation: Get Will is a go.**

**Mission 1: Kissing Him in front of her and if that doesn't work seduce him. Heather found the Black Pearland want aboard. She found Will, Jack, and two other women with them.**

**Heather "good morning men and women, morning Will, who's your friend"**

**Will "actually she's my fiancée, Elizabeth and Jack's love Miya"**

**Heather "pleasure meeting you, Lizzy and Miya" as she looked at Elizabeth with an evil look on her face.**

**Elizabeth "it's Elizabeth to you**

"**right" said Heather not caring**

"**hello Will" she walked over to Will and used her tongue to kiss him. "Excuse me" Elizabeth said rather hastily.**

**Miya who was sitting on Jack's lap and Will who was just sitting there watching, moving their heads back and forth. Miya was getting sick of the fighting so she stopped them.**

**Heather "Will can I see you in the back room for a second"**

**Will "sure"**

****

**Heather "Will, I still love and I need to know if you still love me."**

**Will "Heather I do, I still love you, but it's been 3 years."**

**Heather leaned in to kiss him. Closer and closer they got, but Will stop before he got too close. He stopped and they walked back to the rest of them.**

****

**Mission 2: Just seduce (or get in bed)**

**The next few days Heather has been flirting with Will. Will got so happy because he was understanding that he doesn't really love Elizabeth, but didn't know how to tell her and Heather.**

**One day Heather was sitting in the bar and someone taped her on the shoulder.**

**The stanger said in drunk voice "hey, do you want to go in the back room with me"**

**Heather "yeah, sure" and she punched him in the noise and pushed him out of the way. He took his dagger out and cut her arm. She turned around and kicked him in the stomach.**

**Heather would normally take going in to the back room an advantage, but she just wasn't in the mood. She had Will on her mind, she want to be with him, to hold him in his arms again, to have sex again.**

**Heather thought about it and said to herself, she needs to get Will drunk and go to his ship and get him in bed. Heather now know what she had to do.**

****

**Will walked over to Elizabeth and started to kiss her when Heather came up to them. Heather "excuse me Lizzy, Will, Jack, and Miya would you like something to drink, I'm buying"**

**Jack "free rum, how can I pass that down" they all walked to the counter. "Gave me 50 shots, a bottle of rum, and Lizzy... what would you like?" "It's Elizabeth and nothing, just water." said Elizabeth "we'll have 50 shots, a glass of rum, and water for Miss Lizzy"**

**Will got so drunk that night, that he finally notice that Heather's arm was cut. "Heather your arm...its cut. I have to get you to Kaluza's ships... where is Kaluza's ship anyway." "in the middle of the ocean" Jack said "that's to far can't do that, came with me we'll go to the Pearl."**

**Elizabeth "I'll came with you"**

**Will "no you stay here, I'll be back"**


End file.
